Soap Suds
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: It's been a long day, and what better way to unwind, than with a bubble bath? Well, as long as you know whose tub you're in. Itachi x Sakura. One-shot. #47- Soap Suds. 50 Shinobi Theme


Title: Oh look, there's a rainbow in my Bubble  
Author: xMellowLellow  
Claim: Haruno Sakura (And some Itachi, yes? _Yes_)  
Theme: #47- Soap Suds (50 Shinobi Themes)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Naruto, the world would be a vastly different place.

Summary: It's been a long day, and what better way to unwind, than with a bubble bath? Well, as long as you know whose tub you're in.

* * *

X X X

It had been a long day at the Hokage Tower for Itachi, as he walked through the door into his home. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly, working out the knots that countless meetings and high stress had managed to create.

As peace settled upon most of the village after the war, the real work began for others. Tsunade had called upon the aid of the Uchiha clan to help in the tedious rebuilding process.

As willing as Itachi was to help, it still meant an ungodly number of work hours, meetings, and people to manage. _And far too many knots in his neck._ He let loose a tired sigh, closing his eyes and allowing his weariness to wash over him. He moved towards the kitchen where he planned on making a well deserved cup of tea.

Shoes off and tea in hand, he was finally beginning to relax as he sat down on his sofa when he heard an odd noise coming from the recesses of his apartment. At first he brushed the noise off as a trick on his hearing; but when the noise persisted, he began to suspect foul play.

He frowned; more disappointed at being interrupted from enjoying his tea, than worried about dealing with an intruder.

Slowly he stood up and made his way toward the hallway, which seemed to be the direction of the mysterious noise. He crept down his hallway towards his closed bathroom door where he saw light filtering from under the crack at the floor.

When he finally reached his destination, he once again heard the strange noise, this time there was no doubt as to where it was coming from.

"Ha bubbbleeee bluuu blluuu girgle blubble buuu"

He frowned.

It certainly didn't _sound_ like your average intruder. In fact, he didn't think it sounded like _anything_ he could think of.

Slowly he nudged the door open an inch, peeking through the crack.

What he saw had his brows furrowing in confusion at the sight that greeted him.

He pushed the door completely open, the noise never ceasing.

"Sakura. Why, may I ask, are you taking a bubble bath in my home?" He asked the pink haired kunoichi who was currently snuggled in a very frothy bath in _his_ bathroom.

The response he got was another incomprehensible gurgle and a high-pitched giggle.

"I-ta-chi~!" She smiled at him. "Di- Did you know there are –hic- rainbows in these bubbles?" She said with another fit of giggles.

He gave an exasperated sigh. He would have to talk to Tsunade about passing incorrigible habits onto her young apprentice.

"Sakura, you do realize you are currently taking a bath in _my_ home, don't you?"

"Mmm, but Tachi-kun, there are _rainbows!_ And, and, its like a bubbly –hic- _wonderland_. Isn't it amazing?"

He blinked at her slowly, thoroughly nonplussed with the girl's behavior.

"Brrrr bluurrggg. Oh puuurrretttyy! –hic-" She cooed, grabbing a handful of bubbles and holding them up to the bathroom light. "Whoa, Tachi! You're upside down in my bubbles! How'd you do that?!"

Itachi sighed and walked further into the small room, reaching out and grabbing the towel hanging on the bar. "Alright, Sakura, time to get out and dried off."

"But I don' wanna!" She pouted, sinking further into the suds and peering at him above the bubbles.

Itachi spread the towel wide, "Haruno, you need to get out of my tub and to your own apartment. How you even got into mine is a discussion I'll have with you when you're sober." He finished ominously.

He watched as Sakura's whole demeanor seemed to change; calculating and mischievous. He furrowed his brows.

"I was able to get into your apartment because I stole the key from Sasuke-kun, Uchiha." She said, sitting up and dropping all pretenses of being drunk. "And you do remember I'm a med-nin, Itachi, extracting alcohol from my bloodstream is a rudimentary task." She finished with a coy smirk.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "then may I ask _why_ you broke into my apartment, pretending to be drunk, and took a bubble bath?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Surely a genius such as yourself can figure that one out without me having to explain it."

"Haruno, I am in no mood for your antics. Answer my question." Itachi ground out, massaging the bridge of his nose.

A wicked smile spread across Sakura's face, and faster than Itachi expected, shot a hand out and grabbed his arm, effectively pulling him into the tub with her.

After sputtering and righting himself, he, as dignified as possible in this situation, glared at the pinkette sitting across from him.

"What are you doing, Haruno?" Itachi asked, irritated, as he cleared his face of soapy bubbles.

He watched warily as the petite kunoichi began crawling cat-like towards him and up his legs. When she was eye-level to him, she gave another lecherous smirk, leaned forward and whispered huskily into his ear, "I'm trying to seduce you, of course."

His eyes widened in shock. Leaning back and sitting on his legs, she gave him a flirtatious wink. "So, Itachi, is it working?"

He was stunned speechless, "ah, are you certain you're not still under the influence?"

Sakura tisked and rolled her eyes, "a girl is in your apartment, trying to seduce you, and this is your response?"

"Your behavior is highly erratic and out of character. Alcohol is the most likely explanation, Sakura." Itachi replied rationally.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head, "I knew this wouldn't work."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "and what do you mean by that?" he said slowly.

She huffed, "Well, you see, Sasuke and Naruto were certain you could be turned on by a helpless girl in a bubble bath. I wasn't so sure, but Sasuke _swore_ you were obsessed with baths." Sakura paused and gave a wistful sigh, "but, obviously not enough." Sakura shook her head ruefully as she scooted off his lap.

"And why would you need to know this sort of information." He asked.

She raised her eyebrows, "I told you already. To seduce you of course." She said with a playful grin as she went to stand up.

She noticed out of the corner of her eyes Itachi averting his gaze from her body. She let out a snort of laughter. "Relax, Itachi, I'm not naked."

Itachi shot a quick glance toward her, and noticed she was in fact wearing boy shorts and a sports bra. But his gaze was caught by the figure before him. He marveled at the sculpted body of the woman standing above him, dragging his gaze upward, and appreciating how the bubbles slid down her skin.

A light cough brought him out of his trance and his eyes snapped up to hers. She wore an arrogant smirk and her eyes danced with mirth. "Like what you see, _Tachi_?

Holding her gaze he smirked and said, "It's not bubble baths but oatmeal baths that I enjoy."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"They are therapeutic….and, don't hide as much, _Sa-ku-ra_." He finished with a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes and mouth popped open in shock but she recovered quickly, schooling her features. "Hm, I'll remember that for next time, _Tachi._"

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed Itachi's dropped towel. Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, she turned and gave him one more seductive wink and was gone in a swirl of cherry petals.

Itachi chuckled as he leaned his head back and raked his fingers through his damp hair.

"This certainly could be interesting."

* * *

A/N: Haaaa this was so much fun. Hope you all enjoyed it too!

**Leave me some comments, feedback, and critiques! I love it all.**

**Much Love**


End file.
